Crash Bandicoot 3: Mutant Showdown
Plot: Dr. Cortex and N. Brio work togther on new plan to take over the world again. Then, N. Brio put a mind controled helmet on rabbit and Cortex spilled a bad mojo from Uka Uka on the rabbit created a monster mutant. Now, they plan to created more mutants and conquer the world Characters Humans VVMAX a human and goody from the rubyland zone or the ruby zone and King Heroes *'Crash Bandicoot':A genetically-advanced Eastern Barred Bandicoot who lives the life on N. Sanity Island and the main hero. He is a very emotional character who is quick to laugh and quick to cry. While he has a danger-loving, fearless nature and loves a good fight, he prefers relaxing in the sun and rarely seeks out trouble deliberately and has more of the Mind Over Mutants ''version. *'Aku Aku''' (voiced by Greg Eagles): He is an ancient spirit that lives within a mask and guides Crash, his sister Coco, and their friends as they defeat the forces of evil. In this film, learns that his evil brother has return and must stop of going back in time. *'Coco Bandicoot' (voiced by Vitoria Justice): Crash's little sister. She is the highly intelligent and spirited younger sister of Crash Bandicoot. She often aids her big brother by building gadgets ideal for the situation or even tagging along with him in his journeys, using self-taught martial arts to defend herself. *'Crunch Bandicoot' (voiced by Chris Williams): A genetically altered bandicoot who was originally created by Doctor Neo Cortex to destroy Crash Bandicoot. After his defeat to Crash, Crunch had a change of heart and now tries to be a positive role model to children. He has become Crash and Coco's friend and protects them from harm, living with them like a brother. He is a parody of Mr. T and talks like him. *'Tawna Bandicoot' Villains *'Dr. Neo Cortex' (voiced by Eddie Murphy): The one of the main villians. He is very impulsive and obviously wants to get Crash Bandicoot out of the way so he can conquer the world. He is also cruel to Doctor N. Gin, like doing things that will hurt in a comedy manner. He is shown to be a coward and is not very bright as he seems. *'Uka Uka' (voiced by John DiMaggio): The evil brother of Aku Aku and works with Cortex to destory the forces of good. *'Nina Cortex' (portrayed by Elizabeth Gillies): Dr. Cortex's niece and young evil genius that graduted from high school. *'Dr. Nitrus N.Brio': A fellow mad scientist with a potion that changes him to a Hulk-version monster and works with Dr. Cortex for a long time returns to him and Uka Uka. *'Dr. N. Gin' (voiced by Nolan North): An insane Cyborg lackey who stands in for giving assistance to Doctor Neo Cortex when he starts, replacing Doctor Nitrus Brio. He is bipolar, sado-masochistic and extremely madman, even showing low self-esteem and acts like his Crash of the Titan ''counterpart. *'Tiny Tiger (voiced by Chris Williams in the style of Mike Tyson): One of Dr. Cortex's most toughest,strongest minions *Villinger (voiced by Tom Hanks) the main bady of the Rubyland zone or ruby zone he teaed up with cortex to distry vvmax but he is not human he is villeger *'''Mutants: Hybrids that N.Brio and Cortex created. They possess different powers and abillties, that Crash can't face alone. **'Ratcicles': A body and head of snow leopard and a teeth and tail of a rat, they have ice based powers. The first Mutant to be jack by Crash with Aku Aku. **'Rhinorollers': A cross between a Rhino and an Armodillo and is as big as the Goraphant, can also curl into a ball and roll over enemies.When Crash first encounters it he must fight it off with a Magmadon and ust barley escapes, When next he encounters it he is able to stun it using the stink of a Stench and is then able to jack him with Aku Aku. **'Magmadon': A fiery Mutant Tortoise with Stegosaurus tail and oversizes hands, creating fire blast and magma quakes. **'TK' **'Sludges': A creature with a slime-like body and a rhino-like horn that is made of mutated toxins and is more Poisonous and revolting then the Stench. Has the ability to shapshift and can puke up highly venomous acid. **'Yuktopus' **'Goraphant': A red gorllia with elephant tusks, feet and sizes. In the climax, he was rampaging around Australia and fighting the Yuktopus. Based on Raw-Jaw ''from ''Hero Factory: Savage Planet. '' **'Scorprilla''' **'Grimly' **'Battlers' *'Mutant Rivals': Two breed of mutants that rival each other because of different appearances. The feather quill spike mammals, the Snipes and the the skunks with bird beaks, feet and claws, the Stenches. **'Snipes' **'Stenches' Category:Entertainment Category:Science fiction Category:c Category:Comedy Category:Crash Bandicoot series